


Одно сердце на двоих

by Pamdar, Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mini, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказывается, отдать сердце — так просто</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно сердце на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Фандомную битву-2014 для команды Одиннадцатого отряда.  
> Беты — Becky Thatcher, Rudaxena.

— Не пей здесь, — Иба нахмурился, глядя, как Иккаку подбрасывает в руке бутылочку с саке. — Капитану не нравится запах алкоголя.

— Ты окончательно спятил, — Иккаку покачал головой, его отполированная лысина сверкнула в ярких лучах летнего солнца. — Сначала саке, потом жратва, а дальше что будет?

На самом деле Иккаку был неправ. Капитану Комамуре никогда не нравился запах саке, Иба частенько видел, как по утрам дергается его чувствительный нос. Но против пьянок в отряде он никогда не возражал, пусть сам на них и не присутствовал.

Но в одном Иккаку был прав — что будет дальше, Иба не знал.

— Опять сегодня ходил, да? — спросил Иккаку тем тоном, которым обычно вел все серьезные разговоры. Соврать в ответ было совершенно невозможно, хоть Иба и не собирался.

— Ходил. И завтра опять пойду, — ответил он.

Иккаку закатил глаза, но бутылку все-таки отложил. Выглядел Иба совсем плохо.

— Это мой капитан, понимаешь, — добавил Иба веско, и на это Иккаку нечего было ответить.

Иба опять все утро провел у той самой проклятой пещеры, в которой жил дедушка Комамуры. Она все еще была наглухо закрыта — с той стороны подогнали идеально подходящий по размерам камень. Иба стучал, пока не начинали болеть кулаки, срывал горло, но никто не отвечал и не выходил навстречу.

Наверное, ему стоило провести трое суток у пещеры на коленях без еды и воды, как это делали самураи в старых легендах. И Иба провел бы, но он не мог так надолго покидать свой отряд. Нужно было организовывать работу и делать все то, чем раньше занимался Комамура. Очень многое, как оказалось. А еще — изображать бодрость и уверенность в завтрашнем дне, чтобы его люди не раскисали.

Вот только уверенности в завтрашнем дне Ибе самому не хватало. Особенно в ожидании сегодняшней встречи с Советом. Наверное, поэтому Иккаку и пришел так рано — пытался поддержать алкоголем и дракой, как это всегда делали в Одиннадцатом. Перед старым другом не приходилось изображать уверенность, и Иба был ему за это благодарен.

— Когда пойдете? — спросил Иккаку, и, словно дождавшись его вопроса, в проеме двери появился капитан Комамура. Посмотрел на них внимательным взглядом и знакомо сморщил черный нос.

Иккаку резко поднялся и попытался спрятать бутылку за спину. Комамура почти по-человечески фыркнул, а Иба улыбнулся. Он уже забыл, когда последний раз это делал.

— Я гляжу, все собрались? — спросил заглянувший следом в комнату Кераку. — Тогда пойдем. Хотелось бы, чтобы они в ожидании умерли от старости, но увы…

Иба подумал, что, возможно, все-таки стоило выпить — для храбрости. Но откладывать больше было некуда, и он поднялся.

— Удачи, — тихо бросил Иккаку. Иба благодарно кивнул.

Удача им очень понадобится.

***

По дороге до зала Совета Кераку травил байки, не затыкаясь. У Нанао появился ухажер из Первого отряда, старше ее всего на полторы тысячи лет, и Кераку считал это крайне возмутительным. Унохана полностью выздоровела и на радостях решила провести тотальный медосмотр — ох уж эти медики и их странные развлечения. Куросаки Ичиго научился у Урахары Киске не только сражаться, но и торговаться, и теперь Нулевой отряд в благодарность за спасение Измерения Короля помогал отстраивать Готей. Бла-бла-бла, бла-бла-бла.

Но, как ни странно, бессмысленные разговоры помогали отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, да и обращался Кераку исключительно к идущему рядом с ним Комамуре. Иба шагал следом, и можно было на мгновение представить, что все как прежде.

К сожалению, путь быстро кончился. Кераку остановился у здания Совета и повернулся к Комамуре.

— Простите, капитан, Совет запретил вам присутствовать, — в голосе Кераку слышалось искреннее сожаление. — Но я выбил место в первом ряду для вашего дорогого лейтенанта.

Комамура склонил голову, изображая кивок, сел у дверей и замер. Казалось, он готов ждать в такой позе вечно. От этого становилось жутко.

— Скоро вернусь, капитан! — заверил Иба в первую очередь для себя и пошел за Кераку внутрь, в уже набивший оскомину круглый зал.

Начало он традиционно пропустил, погруженный в свои мысли. Не страшно: старики говорили о том, что Иба и так знал. Про войну с Ванденрейхом, про вынужденные жертвы и про то, что нужно двигаться дальше. Про «проблему» капитана Комамуры и про необходимость поиска решения. Иногда Ибе казалось, что если бы не ограждающие доски, то он расквасил бы эти старые рожи, наплевав на уважение к возрасту.

— Разумеется, вы совершенно правы, все нужно сделать по закону, — улыбнулся Кераку, и Иба начал слушать. — Поэтому мой дотошный друг капитан Укитаке изучил вопрос со всех сторон и выяснил, что у нас нет оснований отстранять капитана Комамуру от должности. Он стал капитаном, честно пройдя испытания, его реяцу и сейчас на достаточном уровне, и фактически он все еще владеет банкаем. Про необходимость им пользоваться в Уставе ничего не сказано. Но, разумеется, все это вы и сами знаете.

Кераку был хорош, очень хорош. И он действительно уважал капитана Комамуру. Но дипломатии мало, ему не хватало того первобытного страха, который вызывал у всех, включая Совет, главнокомандующий Ямамото. Когда-нибудь Кераку тоже будет наводить ужас одним своим присутствием, и это случится очень скоро. Но у Ибы не было даже капли времени.

— Разумеется, мы все это знаем, — проскрежетали из темноты. — Но есть и другой способ сменить капитана.

Иба замер на месте. Ему казалось, что его ноги тонут в полу, как в зыбучих песках. Те, кто служил в Одиннадцатом, знают о законном способе сместить капитана лучше многих.

— Завтра в полдень на холме Сокёку состоится бой за право назвать себя капитаном Седьмого отряда, — прочавкала темнота. — Неявка капитана Комамуры будет расценена как поражение. Помощь капитану Комамуре расценивается как его проигрыш. Двести свидетелей поручаем обеспечить главнокомандующему Кераку.

Вот и все. Изящное решение проблемы в духе Совета.

— Подождите, но ведь претендентов нет? — Кераку не собирался сдаваться так просто.

— Претенденты найдутся, не сомневайтесь.

И самое страшное, что это было правдой. Готей большой, слухи распространяются быстро. Обязательно объявится какой-нибудь неудачник, жаждущий легкой победы и власти. А капитан Комамура не в состоянии сражаться даже на уровне рядового.

Иба понял, что сделал шаг вперед, когда Кераку положил руку ему на плечо и придержал. Конечно, он был прав — не стоило сейчас самоубиваться об Совет. Но так хотелось выбить у них остатки зубов, что удержала только мысль: «Что бы сказал на это капитан Комамура?» Иба часто мысленно задавал себе этот вопрос в сложных жизненных ситуациях, и еще никогда это не подводило.

Когда Иба вышел на улицу, солнце ослепило его до рези в глазах. Это дало временную передышку — он понятия не имел, как сказать капитану Комамуре то, что услышал.

Но, проморгавшись и встретившись с ним взглядом, Иба понял, что говорить уже ничего не нужно.

Тот метнул хвостом по земле, прикрыл на миг глаза — такие знакомые, что заныло сердце; боднул тяжелым лбом под колено, и Иба опомнился, сцепил зубы. Ничего. Они еще посражаются.

Кераку откашлялся, и Иба резко повернулся к нему.

— Главнокомандующий?

Взгляд того упирался в холм Сокёку, шляпа затеняла лицо, и Иба никак не мог рассмотреть выражение его глаз. Они проиграли, это ясно. Тупик. Иба сжал кулаки. Но он не собирается сдаваться.

Иба неловко кивнул Кераку:

— Нам пора.

— Да. Да, — рассеянно ответил тот, по-прежнему разглядывая холм, — я тоже пойду, до завтра у нас много дел. Надо сходить туда. Надо сходить сюда… — и он, насвистывая, пошел прочь.

Серебристый волк скосил желтый глаз и печально посмотрел. До казарм они добрались молча; прошли через маленькую дверь в стене — сейчас Ибе не хотелось встречаться ни с кем — даже со своими офицерами.

Он всегда гордился своим умением держать себя в руках, но сейчас оно сильно мешало. Поорать, подраться, напиться в хлам… Ах да, капитан Комамура будет недоволен. В груди от осознания своей беспомощности вспухал черный ком горечи. А еще ему наконец стало страшно.

Не так страшно, как было, когда он проснулся однажды ночью — как будто что-то толкнуло. Прошел по залитым лунным светом дорожкам, отчетливо чувствуя реяцу капитана. И увидел его. Тот стоял перед открытыми воротами, свет серебрил шерсть на загривке, дорога — прямая и ровная — убегала вперед. Иба стоял, вцепившись в стойку, и понимал, что сейчас Комамура уйдет. Это понимание холодными струйками сбегало вдоль позвоночника, сушило горло и сковывало дыхание. И единственное, что он смог выдавить из себя, — это:

— Капитан, пожалуйста. Не уходите.

Чуткие уши дрогнули раз, другой, Комамура обернулся через плечо — желтые глаза блеснули остро, как клинки. А потом развернулся и медленно пошел к Ибе. А у того от облегчения, от схлынувшего липкого ужаса подкосились колени, и он сполз на веранду. Комамура подошел, положил большую голову ему на колени и прикрыл глаза.

Так они просидели до восхода солнца. Иба гладил густую жесткую шерсть и думал, что они обязательно справятся, он найдет способ.

И сейчас ему было почти так же страшно, как тогда.

Кабинет встретил их прохладой. Сразу после завершения войны с Ванденрейхом и отстройки казарм Иба за свой счет заказал у Омаэды кондиционер — чтобы капитану, покрытому шерстью, было комфортно. Омаэда согласился, и Иба лишь потом обнаружил, что больше половины суммы вернулось на его счет.

— Рабочим нужно было заплатить, — развел руками Омаэда и пошел прочь, насвистывая. И тогда Иба понял, что война их сплотила сильнее, чем, бывает, сплачивает семья.

Комамура взобрался на свое широкое кресло и прикрыл глаза, как будто говоря: что бы ни происходило, нужно отдыхать. Если вдуматься, то капитан всегда придерживался этого правила. Иба вздохнул — сегодня он опять сходит к той пещере. Как раз вычитал кидо поувесистее. Будет долбить в камень, пока тот не расплавится.

Иба неловко потоптался, кинул последний взгляд на Комамуру, зачем-то поправил пояс и сказал:

— Ну, я скоро приду.

Вообще-то в уведомлениях не было нужды. Комамура отлично ориентировался в отряде, его не особо смущали офицеры, да и те скоро привыкли к новому виду своего капитана. Но все равно каждый раз сердце Ибы было не на месте.

Поднимаясь по узкой тропке к пещере, Иба совсем потерялся в своих мыслях. Тяжелая оплеуха застала его врасплох.

— Мама, — Иба потер затылок, глядя сверху вниз на свою гневную миниатюрную мать. Иба Чикане, выйдя в отставку каких-то пятьдесят лет назад, до сих пор не потеряла боевого задора.

— Опять туда поперся? — проскрипела она, сверкнув глазами.

— Опять, — вздохнул Иба.

— Идиот, — припечатала мать. — Весь в отца. Вечно занимался всякой херней, нет чтобы о своей жизни подумать… Да и черт с тобой, мне нет до тебя дела.

Она начала спускаться, продолжая ворчать под нос, и от нее отчетливо тянуло густой вязью только что использованного кидо. Иба хотел было спросить, что она тут делала. Но мать шагнула за поворот и исчезла в шунпо. Вот так всегда. Иба покачал головой и продолжил восхождение.

А когда добрался до пещеры, увидел: часть камня, загораживающего вход в пещеру, разбита в крошки, зигзаги трещин расползлись по поверхности, а сам камень казался обожженным и подкопченным.

«Спасибо, мама», — мысленно усмехнулся Иба. Конечно, матери никогда не было до него дела. Вот как сейчас. А еще она была тем человеком, который ни разу не намекнул, что нынешняя ситуация — хорошая возможность стать капитаном.

Когда Иба спросил ее прямо, она задала такой же прямой встречный вопрос:

— А тебя бы порадовало добытое так капитанство? А меня почему должно?

Ибо сложил ладони, вспоминая полную формулу кидо, и сосредоточился: если не получится пробить камень сразу, он попробует еще раз. Или вернется рано утром.

Спускаясь и скользя на склоне, Иба с досадой морщился. Почти — да не совсем. Еще бы немного усилий, и у него получилось бы. Но силы иссякли, надо было отдохнуть, и капитану он, если выдохнется совсем, не поможет.

Стены Готея встретили его суетой и шумихой; трескучие удары общей тревоги отдались в висках. Иба поймал за шкирку какого-то мелкого шинигами — судя по нашивкам, из Четвертого — и сурово спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Эпидемия, — выдохнул пацан, — капитан Унохана вводит карантин. Всем приказано оставаться в казармах, не выходить, толпами не собираться.

Шинигами предпринял попытку вырваться и убежать одновременно на все четыре стороны.

— Эпидемия, говоришь?

Пацан неистово закивал, и Иба разжал кулак.

В отряде царила неразбериха, приказ о карантине, заверенный личной печатью Уноханы, был приколот к доске перед кабинетом капитана. Сам капитан лежал в тени, свесив язык. Иба присел рядом, запустив пальцы в густую шерсть.

— И для кого я кондиционер устанавливал? — проворчал Иба, а Комамура в ответ широко зевнул, лязгнув челюстью.

Эпидемия оказалась настоящей. Перечисленные в приказе симптомы — лихорадка, упадок сил, снижение уровня реяцу — обнаружились у четверти его отряда. Глядя на носилки с бойцами, Иба ощущал смутное беспокойство. Может, действительно совпадение?

Пока не увидел капитана Куроцучи и его лейтенанта. Нему шла позади с записной книжкой, а капитан Куроцучи придирчиво что-то рассматривал на небольшом дисплее. Рядом с ним плыла капитан Унохана.

— Так, — проскрипел Куроцучи, — тут достаточно. Длительность эффекта индивидуальна, но три дня я вам гарантирую.

И они, бдительно осмотревшись, направились в другую сторону — туда, где находились казармы Девятого отряда.

Значит, теперь у них есть отсрочка, а за это время Ибе нужно что-то придумать. Что-то, что позволит отбить капитана у Совета. А то и вовсе вернуть ему прежний облик.

Часть дня ушла на то, чтобы поговорить сначала с Аконом, а потом с капитаном Укитаке. Первый обещал поколдовать над своими пробирками в попытке найти научное решение проблемы, ради чего Иба даже уговорил Комамуру сдать пробы шерсти и крови. А второй сказал, что поищет какой-нибудь древний закон, позволяющий отменить решение Совета.

Но оба разговора ничего не дали.

— Его организм устроен иначе, и у меня уйдет уйма времени только на обработку данных, — Акон нахмурился и пожал плечами. — Я продолжу изучение, но…

— Этот закон про двести человек древний, как сам Готей, и такой простой, что его никогда не пересматривали, — Укитаке говорил так, как будто чувствовал в этом свою личную вину. — Попробую найти что-нибудь про род капитана Комамуры, но на это уйдет время.

Все упиралось во время. Иба решил перестать расходовать его попусту и снова пришел в пещеру, обрушив на треснувший камень новый град кидо-ударов.

Чем дальше, тем хуже он поддавался, как будто становился крепче, подпитываясь от магии. Иба не сразу приноровился к необходимому уровню вкладываемой силы, чтобы не слишком уставать, но продолжать крошить камень.

Не хватало слов, чтобы передать, как он был благодарен капитану Унохане и всем остальным. Осознание, что у него впереди целых три дня, придавало сил.

Когда солнце уже почти скрылось, в камне появилась сквозная дырка. Иба не мог поверить своему счастью и усилил нажим. Теперь дело пошло намного легче, и вскоре через дырку можно было пролезть без особого напряга.

Оказавшись внутри, Иба повесил в воздухе шарик кидо и осмотрелся. На стенах пещеры не было ничего необычного, проход уходил куда-то вглубь горы и скрывался во тьме. Значит, здесь Комамура обрел свою проклятую силу, цена которой оказалось столь высока.

Иба поразмышлял, не стоит ли крикнуть, но решил, что за последние дни накричался достаточно. Поэтому он просто пошел вперед, освещая себе путь кидо.

Коридор не искривлялся и не делился на ветки, но осветить его чуть дальше пары шагов никак не получалось. Иба шагал осторожно, готовясь ко всему: и к тому, что на него нападут из темноты монстры из кошмаров, и к тому, что он придет в волшебную страну, где все похожи на капитана Комамуру, только злее и агрессивнее.

Но реальность превзошла все самые худшие ожидания. Через несколько шагов Иба наткнулся на преграждающий проход камень.

Он прилегал к стенам так же плотно, как и тот, что закрывал вход в пещеру, но был намного больше и крепче даже на вид.

— Чертов сукин сын! — непонятно к кому обращаясь, крикнул Иба и ударил по камню кулаками. Кидо-шарик потух, и пещера погрузилась во тьму.

***

Три дня пролетели как один. Иба решил, что не сдастся, и проводил у камня все свободное время. Брал с собой еду, воду, делал перерывы, но продолжал долбить проход.

Ему было плевать, что за этим камнем мог оказаться еще один, и еще, и еще. Ради капитана Иба готов был пробурить гору насквозь. И плевать, что все, кто слышал про второй камень, начинали смотреть с обреченностью и жалостью.

Только Акон попросил несколько осколков на анализ, а через какое-то время сказал то, о чем Иба и сам догадался: продолбить эту породу можно, но только ударами определенной силы. Остальное всосется, пусть даже по горе весь кидо-корпус ударит.

Странно, но это отчего-то помогало поддерживать дух. Иба начинал думать, что это испытание предназначено ему лично.

Но на исходе третьего дня камень так и не поддался.

Нужно было признать: все кончено. Иба плелся в отряд, стараясь ни с кем не пересечься. Скоро должен был начаться бой.

Капитан ждал Ибу в его комнате. Иба устало сел рядом прямо на пол — камень выжрал из него все силы — и привалился к Комамуре, уткнувшись лицом ему в загривок.

Хотелось многое сказать, но слова колючим комом застревали в горле. Ибе стало казаться, что он уже практически способен читать мысли капитана. Тот наверняка про себя говорил, что знал, на что шел. И что Ибе не стоит себя винить — он и так сделал больше, чем мог. И что они еще встретятся, иначе зачем жить в мире, где существуют перерождения?

Они молча просидели до рассвета, не меняя позы, а потом одновременно встали и пошли на холм Сокёку.

Там их уже ждали. Представитель совета — старик в белой маске в окружении немногочисленной свиты. Капитан Кераку и… Все.

— Потрудитесь объяснить, — процедил старик, даже не взглянув на забравшихся на холм Ибу с Комамурой.

Кераку оглянулся, словно только сейчас заметил, что почти никто не пришел.

— Кажется, я знаю, в чем дело, — сказал он. — Шестой и Одиннадцатый отряд устроили совместные учения в Уэко Мундо.

— Насколько я помню, в Готее есть еще одиннадцать отрядов, — старик, казалось, сейчас взорвется.

— В учениях разрешено принимать участие всем отрядам, а у нас очень ответственные бойцы. Обороноспособность Готея превыше всего, сами понимаете. Особенно в свете событий последних лет.

Кераку давил на войну с Ванденрейхом и ничуть этого не стеснялся.

— Да и когда еще увидишь совместные учения Шестого и Одиннадцатого, тем более в Уэко Мундо? — с улыбкой добавил он уже тише.

Старик пытался испепелить его взглядом, но безуспешно. Тогда он обвел рукой вокруг и спросил:

— И что же, ни один претендент на звание капитана не явился?

— Получается, так, — развел руками Кераку. — Все на учениях. И я бы тоже поспешил, если позволите, пока они в мое отсутствие не пошатнули мировое равновесие.

Намного позже Иба узнал, что капитан Зараки пообещал убить при двухстах свидетелях любого, кто займет место капитана Комамуры, и командовать сразу двумя отрядами. Странно, что, услышав об этом, в Совете не отказались от своей идеи.

Но сейчас Иба понял только одно: судьба давала ему еще один шанс. Нет, не судьба, а люди, которые верили в него и любили капитана Комамуру.

— Отлично, — проскрежетал старик. — Оборона, безусловно, важна. Но и бой больше не стоит откладывать. Поэтому мы начнем сразу как все вернутся. Прямо у выхода из Гарганты, пока шинигами не заболели новой болезнью или квинси не вернулись из Ада. И Совет выдвинет кандидата самостоятельно.

У Кераку не осталось выхода, кроме как кивнуть. А Иба понял: у него остался один шанс. Он заглянул в глаза Комамуре и мысленно пообещал, что справится во что бы то ни стало.

Иба был уверен: Комамура его понял.

***

Усилители кидо Ибе дал все тот же Укитаке. Сам пришел вечером того же дня, принес два широких и толстых браслета с эмблемой Шихоин, показал, как снимать и как надевать.

— Только осторожнее, пожалуйста, — хмуря брови, предупредил он, — больше сил, что у вас есть, не появится. Просто они будут выжимать из вашей реяцу максимум.

А Ибу устраивало, заемных сил ему и даром было не надо.

Ранним утром, еще до рассвета, пришла бабочка от Кераку: капитаны Зараки и Кучики прибудут в Готей после полудня. Больше возможности держать в Уэко Мундо столько бойцов нет.

Значит, он должен успеть пробиться в пещеру. Для себя Иба определил, почему он рвется именно туда. Просто потому, что больше неоткуда было взять сведений. Ни Акон, ни даже капитан Куроцучи не обладали нужной информацией. Нет, Иба не сомневался, что рано или поздно они бы нашли ответ. Только вот время утекало сквозь пальцы, а наука не терпит суеты, как сказал однажды капитан Куроцучи.

Иба так отчаялся, что даже в какой-то момент начал всерьез рассматривать вариант ухода капитана Комамуры с должности. Правда, быстро одумался — он догадывался, какой будет его дальнейшая судьба. Без защиты главнокомандующего Ямамото встанет вопрос, является ли капитан Комамура шинигами. И изгнание — это лучшее, что его ждет. А скорее всего — Гнездо личинок, потому что живой капитан Комамура в волчьем облике — это слишком неудобный прецедент. Если, конечно, он выживет после того, как над ним одержат «победу».

Иба легко шагал по проклятой, тысячу раз хоженой тропинке. Пещера смотрела на него черным зевом, из которого тянуло непривычными запахами. У капитана Комамуры наверняка бы встали торчком уши и раздулись ноздри.

Застегнув на запястьях браслеты, Иба прицелился и ударил. Отдачей толкнуло в плечо, закрутило, и Иба вцепился в холодный камень стены, останавливая головокружение. Неплохо.

Булыжник, запиравший проход, покрылся ровной сетью трещин. Стало даже интересно, насколько хватит его сил? Но этот день — последний. Если понадобится, он будет долбить этот камень до последнего вздоха.

От следующего удара с потолка пещеры посыпались мелкие камешки. Не засыпало бы. А то глупо получится: шел спасать капитана и сам влип в историю. Смеху потом не оберешься.

Камень трещал, отплевываясь от удара осколками, гладкими и глянцевыми, как задняя обложка юбилейного выпуска «Сейрейтейского вестника». Сколько же прошло времени? Иба запутался. Проклятый старикан. Забаррикадировался. Ничего, Иба до него доберется. Пусть не думает увильнуть.

Комамура мало что рассказывал о своем предке, упомянул лишь, что с шинигами ему не по пути. «Их — наши — проблемы его не касаются. Надеюсь, мне не придется ни о чем просить его. Слишком велика цена за силу и могущество».

Иба видел эту силу и это могущество. И понимал, почему капитан должен был заплатить — и заплатить именно так. Но должен же быть хоть какой-то способ. Реяцу сотен бойцов вдруг упала на плечи, заставив заскрежетать зубами. Неужели уже полдень? Иба не заметил.

Он утер с лица пот и посмотрел на камень. Тот почти поддался, центральная трещина стала такой широкой, что сквозь нее тянуло свежим новым запахом. Иба сложил ладони и выстрелил еще одним сгустком рейши. Пронзительно-алый шар врезался точно в центр трещины, камень угрожающе заскрипел и развалился на части. Ибе показалось, что он сам сейчас развалится — вместе с этим булыжником.

Обломки тихо потрескивали, остывая, но Иба, ругаясь и обжигаясь, отвалил один в сторону и пролез внутрь. Его неловкая возня и шорох шагов отразились от стен и заметались под потолком. Иба сосредоточился и засветил крошечный белый шарик кидо, осматриваясь. Где-то в глубине плескались волны, по ногам тянуло прохладой, и отчетливо пахло сыростью.

Темнота, окружившая его и огонек, недовольно ворчала. Темнота дышала и фыркала, скребла камень, а потом обрушилась на Ибу.

Чудовищная реяцу швырнула его на колени, и Иба оперся на руки, пытаясь не распластаться по холодному щербатому полу. Из носа потекла кровь, а он безуспешно пытался вдохнуть. Где-то там капитан Комамура готовился к своему последнему бою, а здесь Иба не мог даже подняться на ноги, чтобы взглянуть в глаза тому, у кого пришел требовать совета и помощи.

— Шинигами, — пророкотала темнота, — вы такие докучливые. Как мухи, вечно жужжите неподалеку и иногда все же пробираетесь внутрь.

Ибо понемногу привыкал к давлению чужой силы, но этого все же не хватало, чтобы подняться.

— Мой внук прислал тебя? — в низком голосе темноты звучала скука.

— Нет, — Иба оттолкнулся от пола одной рукой, потом второй и, покачиваясь, встал. — Я пришел, чтобы узнать, как вернуть моему капитану прежний облик.

— Он в своем прежнем облике, — добродушно фыркнула темнота, и Иба увидел два светящихся желтых глаза. — Убирайся.

— Нет, — Иба сжал кулаки, — тот облик, в котором мы его знали, тот, в котором он стал капитаном Готей Тринадцать!

— Готей Тринадцать, — в низком ворчании Иба услышал лютую злобу. — Саджин бредил Готеем, он мечтал, что поступит туда и будет защищать простые души. И к чему его это привело? Пусть прекращает валять дурака и возвращается.

— Капитан Комамура… Саджин… он не может вернуться. Его дом — там, — тихо проговорил Иба.

Сейчас он так отчетливо чувствовал реяцу Комамуры, что стало совершенно ясно: время закончилось. И капитаны, и главнокомандующий тянули время сколько могли. Но он проиграл. Они все проиграли. Капитан начинал свой последний бой.

— Убирайся. Мне не интересны шинигами. Саджин это тоже поймет — рано или поздно.

— Вряд ли, — Иба хотел вцепиться в эти желтые глаза, всадить в них с размаху меч. И решил, что не будет сдерживаться.

Рванулся вперед и споткнулся обо что-то мягкое, что-то, покрытое… шерстью?

В пещере медленно светлело, из тьмы выплывала голова гигантского пса.

— Саджин еще так молод, — пес поднялся на ноги, и его голова уперлась в своды пещеры.

Иба понял, что не может стоять на ногах.

— Вряд ли он поймет, — тупо повторил он, садясь на пятки, — он сейчас дерется за право быть капитаном.

Желтые глаза на миг потухли, и в них мелькнула скорбь.

— Это его выбор, шинигами, — проговорил пес и отвернулся. — Уходи.

— Должен быть способ, — отчаянно проговорил Иба, — вы знаете его!

Пес снова развернулся. В полутьме его клыки ослепительно сверкнули.

— Конечно, я его знаю, — залаял он хрипло, и Иба понял, что пес смеялся. — Но тебе он все равно не поможет.

— Какой способ? — откуда-то появились силы, и Иба встал. Мучительно заныло плечо — то самое, на которое только что обрушился неизвестный кандидат на место капитана Седьмого отряда где-то в Готее.

— Нужно отдать свое сердце.

Что-то тихо звякнуло, и Иба увидел, как пес одним огромным когтем подталкивает к нему плоскую чашу, покрытую чем-то темным.

— И все?

Ибе казалось, что в этом есть какой-то подвох. Отдать сердце — это слишком просто. Вырезать из груди и кинуть в эту тарелку? Больше ничего?

Пес снова хрипло захохотал, и Иба понял, что последнее было сказано вслух.

— Больше ничего, — проговорил он, а Иба почувствовал, как мигнула реяцу Комамуры. — Но это бесполезно. Вы, шинигами, не имеете сердца, поэтому отдавать вам нечего. Что ты мне кинешь? Свой Сон души? Побереги его для себя.

Реяцу Комамуры все слабела, и Иба рванул косоде, обнажая грудь.

— О чем вы говорите? — тихо проговорил он. — Отдать сердце — легче легкого. Особенно если оно давно отдано.

Он выхватил занпакто и всадил себе в грудь, проворачивая.

Пес издал странный полувздох-полухрип, но Иба уже не слушал. Это действительно легко — шинигами умирают сразу, только если отрубить им голову. А сердце вполне можно успеть вырезать.

Иба закончил поворачивать лезвие, сунул руку в грудь и вытащил сердце. Оно продолжало стучать, даже когда он бросил его на тарелку. Наверное, это был хороший знак.

Прежде чем мир потух, Иба успел почувствовать, как реяцу его капитана растет и меняется. Значит, все было не зря.

***

— …этот паренек чуть не умер на месте, когда я принял прежнюю форму. У него даже занпакто из рук выпал. А ведь Совет сказал, что казнит его, если он не попытается меня убить.

Иба не хотел открывать глаза. В его сне капитан выглядел как прежде и снова мог говорить. В ушах до сих пор звучал его голос. Как же этого, оказывается, не хватало.

— В общем, я победил его по очкам, — закончил Комамура. — Иба, прекрати притворяться. Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

С усилием открыв глаза, Иба понял, что лежит на кровати. Судя по стенам, не в Четвертом, а в своем отряде.

А рядом сидит капитан Комамура и знакомо морщит нос.

— Капитан, — Иба хотел многое сказать, но понял, что за последнее время они прекрасно научились понимать друг друга без слов.

Пустота в груди, туго затянутой бинтами, отозвалась током крови, таким мощным, что закружилась голова.

— Все-таки идиот, — капитан Комамура качал головой. — И что, оно того стоило?

Иба нахмурился. О чем он вообще говорит? Только это и стоило. Он улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться кисти, покрытой золотистой шерстью. А Комамура вздохнул, сжал его ладонь, и грудь снова окатило горячим теплом.

Тут-тук-тук. Сильно и мощно стучало его сердце в груди у капитана Комамуры. Оказывается, отдать сердце — так просто. Но жить с одним сердцем на двоих оказалось еще проще.


End file.
